


Watching the rain

by SlytherinLady



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinLady/pseuds/SlytherinLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small Gameshipping (Yami x Otogi) drabble I found lying around... and after making a few changes, I thought I would upload it.<br/>Keep in mind that Yami has his own body right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the rain

It was raining heavily again.

Emerald eyes were chasing the raindrops in the night. Otogi messed his raven hair lazily.  
The street lights invaded in his room, trying to reach to his sleeping lover.  
Otogi smiled; he looked adorable when he was asleep.

He pulled the curtains and returned to his bed. He touched Yami's ivory skin- the small male moaned quietly in his sleep.

Otogi expected that, after spending a night with him, he wouldn't ask for anything more. He couldn't have been more wrong- the more he had the former Pharaoh, the more he needed him.  
Otogi tightened his fist. Need? No, he didn't "need" anyone. He simply... wanted Yami more than he thought.

"Insomnia...?"  
Sharp purple eyes were staring at him.  
Otogi smiled. "I was watching the rain..."

Yami stretched himself and found his way in Otogi's arms. Otogi had the sudden urge to kiss him on the forehead, but in the end... he didn't.  
He already felt protective towards Yami.  
He didn't have to show it, as well.

Yami's lips trailed on his chest, travelling towards his neck. Otogi moaned softly.  
"You're going to turn me on... again..." he whispered, fixing his emerald eyes on a love bite he had done on Yami's neck.  
"That's the idea..." he smiled cunningly.

He found Otogi's lips and dragged him into a deep kiss. The raven-haired one pulled the small duelist on top of him.  
"I never seem to be turned "off" when you are around, anyway..." he whispered, staring into the Pharaoh's sharp eyes.

His hand slipped in Yami's mouth in a demanding way, as Yami's hand slipped down his thighs...


End file.
